Crazy Girl
by findingmymuse
Summary: Misunderstandings and teenage confusion lead Jacob and Nessie closer together...or farther apart. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I only wish I were Stephanie Meyer. ****This is a one-shot based on the song "Crazy Girl" by Eli Young Band...which I also don't own. ****As it is, I'm not even close to being that famous yet. **

**Reviews are more than welcome :) **

* * *

><p>"Nessie? Nessie! What's wrong?" Bella asked as Renesmee came flying through the cottage doors and headed to her old room. Bella sighed when her daughter didn't respond and held her hand to her cheek instinctively, as if to wipe away tears that she'd never shed. It was an old human habit that she still kept even after being a vampire for seven years.<p>

Though Renesmee was fully grown, she had started coming back to stay with her parents instead of the Main House over the last few months. Edward suspected that it had something to do with the fact that her heart was telling her that she was old enough for Jacob now and she wanted to grasp the little bit of her childhood that was left. But he didn't know for sure. Bella had been shielding Nessie's thoughts since her seventh birthday.

"Was that Renesmee I saw running through here?" Edward asked, coming up to his wife's side out of nowhere.

"I think she and Jacob got into a fight again." Bella answered quietly, trying to keep her distance like she knew her daughter would want at a moment like this. She had been there before when she was struggling with her love for Edward.

Jacob had fallen in love with Nessie over the past few months, unknowingly to even himself. Edward had been tracking his thoughts, since the mind reader was actually allowed to spy on Jacob's mind since he couldn't get his information from Nessie directly. Unfortunately, the fact that he didn't realize it yet himself made Nessie really vulnerable. Because she loved Jacob too, and he kept accidentily breaking pieces of her heart.

Like last month, when Jacob invited Nessie to meet Seth's imprint, Becca, and her twin sister, Beth. The five were going to go to First Beach since the twins had never been before. Renesmee spent four days deciding on the most flattering swim suit that showed off her recent curves. She threw a fit about having to look absolutely perfect in her new bathing suit that Alice and Rose bought her and wouldn't cave when Edward told her it was too inappropriate. She wanted to catch Jacob's attention.

And his attention she caught. When she dropped her swim cover and tousled her bronze curls out from its ponytail, his breath caught in his throat and he almost forgot that he was distracting Beth so Seth could get to know his imprint better while the twins were on summer vacation. That was the moment that Jacob realized that his little Nessie wasn't so little anymore; she was a woman.

Unfortunately, this little development couldn't have come at a worse time. Jacob let Beth slip in the water and had to dive down to get the girl, who it turns out couldn't swim. Seth was freaking out because his imprint was freaking out over her sister, as Jacob performed mouth-to-mouth on Beth. In all the distraction, Jacob didn't notice that Nessie's eyes were wet with tears.

"Do you need me to have a talk with that boy?" Edward asked, only half serious. "Talking" was the last thing that he was going to do to Jacob if he hurt his daughter. Kill, maim, skin alive. Those sounded like better things to do than talk.

"Let's not be rash..." Bella said, though she couldn't deny that she was half tempted to smack some sense into Jacob herself. "I'm going to go see if Nessie will open up about what happened."

Edward kissed Bella's lips softly, pulling away just before it would get inappropriate for their daughter to walk in on, and headed towards the Main House to give his girls some privacy. Though he couldn't hear either of their thoughts right now, he could still hear their voices.

*knock*knock*

"Nessie, honey, are you alright?" Bella asked and Nessie frowned from the other side of the bedroom door. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to her mother about what happened or not. She was just so confused.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want," Bella suggested lightly, though she was really worried about Nessie, "but I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

When she got the courage to decide, she raised her voice a little louder than a whisper, the only thing that she could manage at the moment. Her mother would hear her though. "Come in."

Bella rushed to her daughter's side when she saw Renesmee sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, honey." She stroked Nessie's long curls and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"It's alright. Everything's going to be okay. Jake'll come around." She whispered sweet nothings like that and before long, Nessie's sobs quieted to barely a whimper.

"You ready to talk about it yet?" Bella asked, but Nessie just shook her head. It was too embarrassing to talk about to her mom, though she knew that Bella would keep any secret she told her.

"H-how did you know that it was J-Jake?" Nessie asked, startled at something her mom had said while comforting her.

Bella scrunched her eyebrows together. "Isn't it?"

Nessie nodded, another small sob erupting out of her mouth before she could stop it. "H-he hates me, Momma." And just like that, she was the seven year old that she would have been if life were normal.

"No, no, honey," Bella said, trying to reassure her very confused daughter, "Jake doesn't hate you, he could never hate you, Nessie."

"Well he does." Nessie said, her tears turning into anger the more she thought about what just happened. "She made him hate me."

"She?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion herself this time. "Honey, who do you think could ever make Jacob hate you?"

"That stupid bimbo that he's been hanging around with for the last two weeks." Nessie said, trying to control her temper as she spoke about the girl who was, in her head, stealing her man.

"Beth?" Bella asked, putting the pieces together now.

Nessie glared angrily at the wall. "Don't say that name in this house." She let out a growl and that's when Bella started giggling.

"It's not funny!" Nessie whined dramatically, like the teenager she would forever be.

"I'm sorry, honey." Bella apologized, sobering up at seeing the hurt expression on her daughter's face. "It's just...well, Jacob doesn't care about that girl. You know that, right?"

"He sure acts like it." Nessie said resentfully. She hated that she was losing her Jacob to that dumb blonde. She liked Becca. Becca was sweet and gentle and, most importantly, not trying to steal Jacob. Actually, now that Nessie thought about it, Becca seemed pretty attached to Seth Clearwater.

Before Bella could even try to explain how it was impossible for Jake to even think about a girl that wasn't her daughter, the man in question walked through the door. He didn't bother knocking since he practically lived here. Or he did, before Nessie's feelings started to develop towards him and she started pushing him away in fear of rejection.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Nessie asked angrily, standing up hastily and nearly stumbling when she did so.

"I came to see you since you left so suddenly..." Jacob said, looking at his imprint, a frown forming on his face as he took in her current appearance. "Are...are those_ tears_?"

Renesmee reached her hands to her cheeks and rubbed the moisture from her eyes in an attempt to cover it up. "N-no." She replied defiantly, but her voice wavered, giving it even more away.

"Bella, can I speak with Nessie alone?" Jacob asked, addressing his future mother-in-law (granted that Nessie would still speak to him after what happened) warily.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bella asked Nessie instead. Not that she was concerned that Jacob would hurt her daughter, but because she wanted to make sure that Nessie was in a good enough mental and emotional state to receive whatever Jake and she talked about. Judging by the look on Jacob's face, Bella assumed that he was finally going to tell Nessie about the imprinting.

Nessie nodded weakly, her eyes a little panicked as Bella headed towards the Main House, but she relaxed a little when she reminded herself that it was just Jake here. She was the one who had been stupid enough to fall in love with him; he was still her best friend, after all-that part hadn't changed.

"Ness, why were you crying?" Jacob asked, knowing the answer already. He felt like such an idiot. Why didn't he follow her out immediately when she looked upset?

Renesmee shook her head. "I wasn't crying, Jake, my eyes were just winded from running here is all." She lied, trying to pull the Cullen charm, but like everything else, she only inherited half of it.

"Don't lie to me, Ness." Jacob said sternly, not even noticing that his Alpha command voice slipped out. "Why were you crying?"

Under the power, she had no choice but to reply. She didn't know it was because she was his imprint, but Nessie had always had to listen to Jacob whenever he Alpha commanded it. He was her Alpha as much as he was the Pack's.

When she said, "Because you upset me," Jacob felt like his heart was being ripped out.

He had made his imprint cry. That was one of the worst things that a wolf could do. Because it caused them physical pain too because they were so connected. That was why he had to talk it out with her tonight instead of waiting until morning like a normal person would when they made someone upset. He literally _had_ to console her or else he wouldn't be able to function. Even running here, it was nearly impossible to phase because his heart was so heavy and his blood was cold.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry, Ness." Jacob said, reaching his arms out to hug her. He needed to feel her warm skin against his burning hot one. He needed to know that she would forgive him. He needed to tell her everything, now. He needed _her_.

"Why did you do it?" Renesmee asked, most of her anger dissipating with his words. "Why did you let her kiss you?"

"I-I didn't." Jacob replied. "I mean, I didn't even realizing she was going to do it until it was too late. I-I'm sorry, Ness. I pushed her away as soon as I realized who had woken me up from my nap."

"You didn't look like you were pushing her away." Nessie replied bitterly.

She remembered how his arms wrapped around Beth's automatically in his sleep as he was waking up. That was when she ran as far from the two lovebirds as she could. She was naive to think that Jacob wouldn't like Beth back. The blonde had made it obvious from the first time she saw Jake that she wanted what Nessie had already claimed.

"I thought it was..." Jacob started, the 'you' getting caught in his throat. This wasn't how he ever imagined telling the girl he planned to marry that she was his soul mate.

"Thought it was what?" Nessie asked sarcastically. "This outta be good."

"You." Jacob whispered, his cheeks blushing a lovely shade of pink.

"Yo-you thought_ I_ was kissing you?" Nessie asked, her own cheeks shading red at the thought of Jacob thinking about her kissing him. "But _why_?"

"Crazy girl," Jacob whispered under his breath, barely audible for her half-vampire ears, "don't you know that I love you?"

"You..._love_ me?" Renesmee asked, her heart doing crazy flips in her rib cage.

"Before you ever came along, I was living life all wrong..." Jacob began, but shook his head. "No, that's not how I meant it. Um, you see, I, well, there's this thing that wolves do when they find their soul mate and I imprinted on you!" He said in a rush, most of his words blurring together incoherently.

"Wait, imprinted? As in, what Quil and Claire have?" Nessie asked and Jacob raised his eyebrows in surprise.

She hadn't been a stupid child; growing up, she had learned to pay attention to the people around her, especially the few humans she got to interact with. Claire was her favorite when the two were younger. Claire was nine now and Nessie was twice that physically, but she still hung out with Claire on occasion. And where there was Claire, there was Quil. He was the best pretend big brother that anyone could ever have, excluding Jacob of course.

"Not like that...anymore." Jacob said, trying not to blush as he thought about how un-friend-like his thoughts towards Nessie were now. "Imprinting changes as the imprintee grows. Now that you're of age, well..."

"So you love me? Just like that?" Nessie asked, trying to understand the concept of imprinting fully. "No warning, nothing. Instant love?"

"It's you. It's always been you. You _must_ know that, Ness." Jacob was practically pleading with her now. "Even when you were younger, I was always 'your Jacob.' The same thing for me. You were 'my Ness' from the beginning. The love just changed over the years."

"Do I...have a choice?" Nessie asked, knowing how much she hoped the answer was yes even though she knew that Jacob was the only man she would ever want to love.

"Yes." Jacob said in defeat. He knew there was no way that Nessie felt the same way now.

"And you?" Nessie asked, trying to force the words out with the little bit of courage she had left. "Do you have a choice in this, Jake?"

"I'm not ever changing my mind." Jacob said sincerely, his dark brown eyes capturing her soul as she stared into them. "You're it for me, Ness. I love you too much to ever want anyone else. You can order me away, but I should probably warn you that I wouldn't last a single day without you. I'd lose my mind if I didn't get to see you."

When she didn't say anything, he grew panicky, assuming that she was thinking about doing it. "Please don't do it, Ness. Please don't make me stay away from you. I swear I'll make it up to you and we can forget all about this imprinting mess; we can go back to being best friends and ignore everything I just told you. But please, don't order me away."

"Jake, Jake, calm down." Nessie said, reaching out to steady his shaking arms. "Esme would kill you if you phased and tore up the cottage."

"Ness, don't leave me." Jacob said, slightly calmer under her touch but still shaking slightly. At least he wasn't blurring anymore. "Please, don't leave me!" Now that the thought was in his head, he didn't care how pathetic he probably sounded. He just needed to know that his imprint wasn't going to run from him now that she knew the truth.

"I wouldn't dream of going anywhere, or sending you away, for that matter." Nessie said, smiling shyly up at her favorite person in the world. "I...would it be alright if I hugged you, Jake?"

"Silly woman, come here let me hold you." Jacob said letting out a carefree laugh. He was ecstatic to know that Nessie didn't want to send him packing that he didn't bother to realize what a strange request that was.

He reached out to wrap his arms around her tiny figure, pressing the two of them closely together in one of his typical bear hugs. That was exactly what Nessie wanted. She twisted her face so that it was parallel to his.

"Ness, what are you doing?" Jacob asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"I've been in love with you since my birthday, Jake." Nessie admitted quietly. "How could you have not known?"

Instead of answering, he pressed his lips gently to hers like he had been dying to do all summer. It was light and sweet and everything he wished his first kiss had been because he wanted nothing but the best for his girl.

"Wow." Nessie said, running her fingertips over her lips, the tingle still tickling where his lips had just been.

She pressed her lips back against his, a little more timidly than he had, but after a few moments, she was bolder with her moves and tilted her neck to get a better angle. When they pulled away nearly ten minutes later, they were both panting for air.

"Have I told you lately that I love you like crazy, girl?" Jake asked, his smile splitting from ear to ear in a very sexy Jacob way that was definitely new.

"I think you might have mentioned it once or twice." Nessie said, not bothering to hide her own cheesy grin. "I think I could get used to this."

"Me too, Nessie, me too." Jacob agreed, pulling her face down towards hers again to claim her in another kiss.


End file.
